TrusTa
TrusTa'' ('''gdrusta' on Twitch, trustard on Amino, TrusTa on Discord) is a very talented and extremely skilled Swedish player and level creator in Geometry Dash who is rapidly gaining popularity after completing several hard demons such as Bloodbath, Sakupen Hell, Red World Rebirth, and The Flawless. Many people say that he is the best player in the world due to him completing Sakupen Hell, once thought of as an impossible demon, and the fact that Surv and Riot have quit (though both have apparently returned shortly afterwards). On June 17th, 2016, TrusTa became the ninth person to beat Bloodbath. This victory gained him many subscribers and much popularity (with over 62,000 subs). He also completed Bloodbath a second time, utilizing the alternate "Michigun route" in that level on October 23th, 2016 with his first try. On August 14th, 2016, TrusTa became the first to beat and verify Sakupen Hell by Noobas legitimately – a demon once thought impossible. This gained him nearly three thousand more subscribers on YouTube and the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Player in the World."On September 2nd, 2016, after Surv, the initial verifier of the level, quit, TrusTa has been asked to verify Yatagarasu. He said he may nerf the level to make it slightly easier. He finally verified the level, ironically on January 13, 2017 (Friday the 13th), reaching 95%, 87%, 73%, 64%, 63%, 58%, 57% three times, 50% a few times, 34-95% once and 36-100% once in the process. It is currently #3 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. TrusTa has also started a trend of levels called "Multi-levels," in which he (or another player) duplicates a map within the same level, meaning the player has to complete it twice (sometimes three times) in a row. TrusTa beat Hypersonic on September 23rd, 2017. Levels Starred Levels * Sakupen Hell - an extreme demon originally created and hacked by Noobas. * Yatagarasu - an extreme demon megacollab By Viprin and more. Unstarred Levels * Multi Clubstep - Clubstep two times in a row in one level. * Multi Clysm - Old Cataclysm two times in a row in one level. It is currently rated normal due to hackers. * Ultimate Wave - This is a an extreme mini-wave challenge. * Kasper Challenge - This is a simple ship challenge. * Impossistep - a very difficult level with the song Clubstep by DJ-Nate. * Dark Matter AY - a level with an impossible-to-avoid secret way. * Fly Challenge - This is a simple ship challenge. * Apocalyptic - This is a hell-themed level that picks off from where Bloodbath supposedly ended. * Cycles HD - a remake of Cycles with 2.0 objects and different game-play. This level uses the song Cycles 2015, NOT the original one. * Hells Wave Challenge - This is a simple wave challenge. * Hyper Tylenol * Impossible * Red 13 Mega Collab - This is the first part of the collab Infared * TrusTa Challenge - This is a challenge that TrusTa apparently named after himself. * Checkpoint * Fairydust Wave - This is a copy of the wave in Fairydust. * Energy Drink * Emiscent * Bump Deleted levels * Level - It was uploaded for just a short amount of time, it is so far known as Sakupen Realm, a collaboration between seven players including TrusTa. MeatiusGaming has now verified it. Category:Swedish Players Category:Demon Slayers